The Dragon's Origin
by Jexa
Summary: Lily didn't trust what was going on. James wanted to ignore the nagging feel in the back of his mind. His love for his family made him agree. So he threw a dart, blind folded, at a map of the world that Lily had hung on the wall. "Well, we have a new home." They packed the bare necessities, and without looking back they left.


**The Characters don't belong to me. This Harry may seem more OC. Harry is Harri, yeah, a girl. Femslash is ahead in later chapters. You have been warned. I follow no rules in regards to canon. I write how I write. This is my fanfiction to write how I see fit. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue- Safety isn't as it seems.

Lily Potter gently laid Harri in her crib. Slowly, and quietly as she could, she waved her wand and the lights in the bedroom dimmed. She left the bedroom door cracked and made her way downstairs to where her husband, James, and his best friend, Sirius were sitting and discussing the latest Death Eater sightings.

"I finally got her to bed." Lily said as she sat down next to James.

"It's about time. I don't know why she has gotten fussy all of a sudden." James replied pushing his glasses up so he could see his wife more clearly.

"I think it might be the atmosphere. It's dark times. I think the little fawn can feel it." Sirius gave his input.

"She is only a babe." Lily said with a sad shake of her head. "Maybe we should take Dumbledore's advice and go into hiding." She reluctantly stated. She was a stubborn woman and had refused hiding the minute her former headmaster had approached her family with the notion. Now that Harri was getting older, and more of her friends were coming up missing or worse dead, she was beginning to think they would be better off hiding.

"We are Gryffindors." Sirius said. "It's not in our nature to hide."

"My daughter needs to be kept safe. Dumbledore never said why we're Voldermort's target, but we are."

Lily took James hand in her own hand. "Alice Longbottom sent me an owl a while ago. Apparently there is rumor of a prophecy, one that has Voldemort greatly concerned. It is said that a child that was born could be his downfall. That was all she had to say on it. If she had any more detail I don't know." She gave a shrug of her shoulders.

"That's ridiculous." James exclaimed.

"Not necessarily. That man may be paranoid to believe anything. That will be the worst thing though. If he believes it, and if he does, then he is more than likely going to act on it." Sirius shook his head in disgust. "All those children that have recently born are probably going to be considered for his killing purposes."

"You don't think that he would kill a child, do you Sirius?" Lily asked.

"His Death Eaters are targeting entire muggle families, Lils. Everyone in the family, no one is spared." James replied solemnly.

"Maybe we should hide. Maybe floo Dumbledore right now and get this over with. He would know the safest way to keep our family safe." James had jumped to his feet already moving towards the fireplace. He reached for the jar on the mantle, "you do want to do this don't you Lily?"

Deep in thought Lily looked up at her husband. "I will do anything to keep my little girl safe. Floo him, Dumbledore, and I am going to go check on Harri." She said. She quickly left the room to go check on her daughter.

* * *

Lily gave her hand a short wave and the spoon in the pot began to stir the contents on the stove. It had been three months since they had spoken to Dumbledore about hiding from Voldemort. Three months since Lily had suspected Dumbledore of not such innocent things. The man was like a grandfather to her and her family, but something just irked her. He had never done so before, but ever since Voldemort had started growing in power, the powerful, older wizard, had been gathering people of his own. She had not understood this. This was on the brink of a war. Surely, it would be wiser to work with the ministry. They couldn't have infiltrated them yet? Could they? Lily let out a gasp as she remembered her sauce on the stove and forgetting for a moment she was a witch, let out a sob of desperation. The sauce was of course ruined, ruined, by her thoughts. Glaring into the pot she allowed her tears to fall freely. Would her daughter ever grow up carefree without the fear of some power hungry wizard wanting to kill her? Was Dumbledore even attempting to stop the madman?

She slammed the pot down into the sink. "Scourgify." She muttered miserable at the pot. The pot was spotless in an instant. Lily had lost all interest in cooking though. She made her way into the living area where James was playing with their daughter. The child was giggling as James used his wand to make random items levitate and dance for Harri.

"Lils, hun, what is wrong?" James asked her the moment he saw her distraught face.

"I wonder if this is how Anne Frank felt." Lily muttred.

"Anne who?" James asked puzzled.

"You would have to read the book I don't feel like explaining it." She replied. "I- I think we should leave."

"Leave? Whatever for? We have the fidelius charm over our home, and a devious plan. Nobody knows that Sirius isn't our secret keeper." James stated with an air of validity.

"Does our animugus reflect into our personalities?" Lily asked picking imaginary lint off of the leather sofa.

"Well, yes." James said even more puzzled at his wife's random questions and mutterings.

"Well in the muggle world rats our loathsome, foul, rodents and our only out for themselves. They are not to be trusted. They were responsible for carrying fleas that caused millions of deaths back in the dark ages." Lily shook her head trying to clear her jumbled thoughts. "What I mean is I don't trust Peter."

"Lily he is our best friend, plus if Dumbledore didn't think he was worthy to be secret keeper, then he wouldn't have gone along with our plan."

"I don't trust him either."

"Lily what has gotten into you? They are our friends. They are trust worthy."

"I've talked to Severus." She said.

"Sni- Snape? Why? We both know how much he was into the dark arts and he even bragged about trying to join Voldermort's inner circle. Voldemort is after us. Why put us in that danger."

"Sev, overhead the half of the prophecy."

James stood up picking up Harri and gently rocking her as she had started to become restless listening to her parents talk. "So?"

"So, the prophecy was told to Dumbledore. Albus knows, and he hasn't even told us what he heard. Sev only heard half of it and Dumbledore knows all of it. He has even said a peep about it. What if he is hoping that Voldemort acts on the prophecy? What if he wants to see if our daughter will be the down fall?" Lily had stood up as well now reaching for her daughter. James handed her over.

He ran his hand through his hair. "I'm not sure Lily. Are you sure Snape can be trusted. I know you guys were close, but you guys did grow apart."

"Sev took the unbreakable vow, James."

"What, when?"

"Right after he called me mudblood. He tracked me down, and well I didn't want to listen to his pathetic excuses, but Remus came upon us and he guilt tripped Moony into helping him. He promised that he would always do what he could to protect me and anything dear to me. That includes you as well James."

Her green eyes met her husband's hazel ones. "Well, damn." James said. "He is for sure that Dumbledore knows the entire thing?"

"Yes. He also thinks he has seen Peter, not as a human but in his rat form."

"Seen him, seen him when?"

"At the Death Eaters meetings." She noticed James confusion, "Sev is a spy for Dumbledore. He joined Voldemort on behalf of Dumbledore back in 6th year."

"He has been a spy that long?"

"Yeah." Lily said in response. She smiled down softly as Harri fell asleep. "I've set aside some muggle money that my parents left me before the accident. I think we should move to the muggle world." She gave her husband a piercing look. "Think on it James. I honestly don't believe we are safe here, and I would love to see my daughter grow up. I don't want to see her scared of her own shadow wondering if its Voldemort come to get her at last." She gave James a peck on his cheek and then made her way upstairs to put Harri to bed.


End file.
